When a user watches a video with a mobile terminal, the user may make a comment on the video in a manner of a bullet screen. A bullet screen refers to an interaction manner in which a comment is displayed in a subtitle form on a video playing interface.
A related bullet screen posting method includes: during playing of a video, a mobile terminal receives a click signal of clicking a bullet screen posting button by a user. After receiving the click signal, the mobile terminal pauses playing of the video and jumps from the video playing interface to an input interface including a comment input box. The mobile terminal receives a comment entered by the user in the comment input box, and sends the received comment to a background server. The background server generates bullet screen information according to the received comment.
In a process of implementing embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology has at least the following problem: During a process of posting a bullet screen, a mobile terminal jumps from a video playing interface to an input interface. Because the input box in the input interface occupies an entire screen or occupies a large part of a screen, the foregoing method may definitely affect normal watching of a video by the user.